


Is Loving Me Worth the Work?

by mikaelamargaret



Series: Pack Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jang Seungyeon, Alpha Kim Bora | SuA, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Kwon Eunbin, Alpha Lee Geumhyuk | st. Van, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Hyebin, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lee Luda, Alpha Park Heejun | Ziu, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kim Hosung | Lou, Beta Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo, Beta No Yoonho | Ayno, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Protectiveness, Rated teen for swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelamargaret/pseuds/mikaelamargaret
Summary: Im Changkyun is the only Omega in a pack of Alphas. He had given up on the prospect of being courted a long time ago, after all who wanted to fight an entire pack of alphas for one omega? But when Chae Hyungwon starts showing interest in him he wonders if he might get his chance after all.(Edited)





	Is Loving Me Worth the Work?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note  
Littermate = Twins  
Packmate = In the same pack

The world was made up of alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

Alphas were the strong. Leaders of nations and protectors of omegas. Alphas had the strongest protective instincts and their biology gave them stronger scents and sharper teeth. Female alphas were stronger than their male counterparts.

Betas came in two types. A-Type Betas experienced ruts and were often stronger and more aggressive than their counterparts. O-Type Betas experienced heats and were softer and more intune with emotional imbalances in other’s scents. Betas kept the peace and when necessary settled conflicts. 

Omegas were the “weakest” of the three sexes. Omegas had nurturing tendencies and softer characteristics. With the ability to bear children Omega’s were the caretakers. 

The three sexes often came together in packs, familial units made up of relatives. Packs were lead by the oldest alpha. When Omega’s mated they would move to their alpha’s family pack while still keeping ties with their own family pack. 

Often times in packs the three sexes would be almost equally mixed, but that wasn’t the case for Lee Changkyun. The Lee pack had the uncanny ability to almost always give birth to alphas or A-type betas, but changkyun had been a happy little miracle. He was the only omega in his pack’s current generation, and he had been the only omega born into the Lee pack for the past 6 generations. 

Being the only omega however meant nothing but trouble for him. 

It was his first day of Junior year, and he had been so excited to start another year of highschool. Changkyun didn’t often face the problems other omegas faced. He wasn’t harassed and he was never bullied because nobody wanted to face the many alphas of his pack, but that also meant that nobody was really keen on befriending him. 

Changkyun had one very close friend. Moon Youngjae was and omega from the Moon pack whom he had been close to for years. Youngjae was the same age as him and they understood each other’s struggles, but youngjae had a very different life from Changkyun. 

The Moon pack had more omegas then it had alphas and Youngjae was one of 11. His pack had never been as over protective as changkyun’s had, and Youngjae even had a boyfriend whom he had been with for almost three years (said boyfriend also happened to be one of the alphas in Changkyun’s pack, Jaebum). Changkyun could only dream of getting to court someone.

So, when he walked through the doors with his pack mates he was fully prepared for another year of hoping some alpha would like him enough to stand up against his overbearing packmates. 

By far the worst in terms protectiveness was his littermate Seungyeon. She was technically younger than him but that never stopped her from fretting over him almost as badly as their oldest brother Hoseok. 

The rest of his packmates were close to the same but most of them had other things to worry about. 

He walked in and sat his things down at his desk next to Youngjae. A few moments later youngjae came in with Jaebum. Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be going to your own class?”

Jaebum ignored him in favor of smiling dumbly at his boyfriend and Changkyun huffed. 

It was only when Youngjae finally took his seat the Jaebum turned his attention to Changkyun. 

“What’s got your hair in a twist Kyun?”

Changkyun huffed again but answered anyways.

“I always have to see all of you being so sweet with your boyfriends and girlfriends, but I don’t get to do the same because you guys practically murder anyone who even looks at me.” Maybe he was pouting but that was nobody's business but his.

This time it was Jaebum who rolled his eyes.

“We will be perfectly willing to let someone court you when someone cares enough to push through us,”

Changkyun was going to protest but Youngjae jumped in. 

“He’s right Changkyun. Any alpha worth your time will be willing to fight through your army of bodyguards to be with you. If they can’t do that then they don’t deserve you,” 

Changkyun knew he was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Part of him was scared that no alpha would find him worth the trouble.

Before the conversation could continue Jaebum had to leave for his own class. 

Suddenly Changkyun wasn’t as happy as before. 

-

The day dragged by until finally Changkyun and Youngjae had lunch. Like always they made their way over to their lunch table. It was made up of various members from both of their packs. Changkyun took his seat next to his sister who smiled at him and handed him a plate she had already gotten. 

Slowly more people piled into the table, but everyone’s attention was caught when Bora walked up without Jooheon. The older littermates from Changkyun’s pack were almost never seen without the other, so to see her walking up on her own was odd.

“Where’s Jooheonie?” The question came further down the table from Jooheon’s boyfriend Minhyuk.

“He had something to do with one of his friends, but they’ll be over once they’re done,” Bora took the seat between Heejun and Hosung. 

They group continued on with lunch until Jooheon showed up. Changkyun, however, wasn’t looking at Jooheon at all. Instead his eyes were on the tall alpha walking behind his packmate. Changkyun had seen him around and was aware of who he was, but he had never had the chance to meet him. Chae Hyungwon was the oldest alpha in the Chae Pack and the next in line to be the head alpha. Changkyun could already feel himself heating up as the alpha walked closer. 

His sister must have noticed because she was letting out a low growl stopping Jooheon and Hyungwon in their tracks. Jooheon looked surprised, but Hyungwon was still calm appearing to be unaffected by his sisters threat.

“Jooheon you should know better,” Jaebum was shaking his head at his packmate. 

Jooheon held his hands up.

“Look I know but Hyungwon’s already been briefed and he won’t even be sitting anywhere close to Kyunnie. Besides I wouldn’t bring an alpha over here unless I trusted them,”

Jooheon and Hyungwon took their seats further down the table, and Changkyun found himself trailing his eyes down to where the dyed blonde alpha was sitting next to his Younger sister Eunbin. 

Changkyun couldn’t keep his eyes off the alpha and the rest of the day went by with him daydreaming about deep brown eyes and pretty blonde hair. 

-

At the end of the day the pack got ready to leave school. The girls were going out to shop after school. Jooheon and Jaebum were going to hang out with some friends. Luda and Yugyeom were going to play games, and everyone else had other responsibilities which meant Geumhyuk (The next head alpha of the Lee Pack) would be picking him up from school.

Changkyun took his time getting his books from his locker, so by the time he was finished collecting his things he was the only person left in the hallway. That's what he had thought, but without warning he felt another presence behind him and when he turned an alpha was standing so close changkyun had to tilt back to look him in the eyes.

This immediately set off warning bells in Changkyun’s head. He wanted to run, but with nowhere to go and no chance of fighting if he had to Changkyun was stuck. 

“Hi, I’ve seen you around but I’ve never gotten to talk to you before. I’m glad I got you alone,” The alpha was so close changkyun could smell his breath, luckily he seemed to have been chewing gum. 

“I-I have to go someone’s waiting for me,” Changkyun tried slipping past him but the alpha blocked his way.

“Come on, Just talk with me a little,” Changkyun could see his smile waver a moment.

“I’m sorry but I really can’t stay,”

The alpha grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the lockers.

“I said just talk to me,” His words came out as a growl and his eyes were streaked through with gold. 

Changkyun was about to be in deep shit if he couldn’t figure out a way to get away from him. Just as he was thinking of yelling for help and risking making the alpha angrier another presence appeared in the hallway. 

When Changkyun turned his head to look he saw Hyungwon standing a few feet away from them. The older alpha usually looked calm and relaxed, but in that moment he had never looked scarier. Even the alpha who had seemed so powerful before shrunk back away from him. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” His words came out in the harshest growl Changkyun had ever heard and yet he wasn’t scared at all. The alpha still holding him by the collar however seemed very scared. He let his hand drop and stepped away from Changkyun. 

“We were just talking,”

Hyungwon stalked forwards towards the alpha.

“Just talking? In what world does just talking involve you taking an omega by the collar,” As Hyungwon got closer the alpha backed off, “Leave before I tear a hole in your throat,” The alpha cowered back, but before he left he sent Changkyun a glare that had him shrinking against the lockers.

When they were alone Hyungwon turned to look at him. His eyes were back to their normal pretty brown and Changkyun felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” Hyungwon looked him over hands hovering but not touching. Changkyun knew by now he already smelt like the other alpha and Hyungwon was probably trying not to get any of his scent on him. 

“I’m okay all he did was scare me a little I’m not hurt,” Hyungwon seemed to relax at the confirmation. 

“Come on, I'll walk you out,” Hyungwon lead them out of the school staying close but still not touching. 

When they reached the doors changkyun could see Geumhyuk leaning against his car. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt as usual (Seriously it was still cold out why did alpha’s have to be so dramatic) leaving his intricate tattoo sleeve on display.

When Guemhyeok saw them he immediately straightened up and Changkyun rolled his eyes. He moved towards them eyeing Hyungwon as he got closer.

“Aren’t you Jooheon’s friend? Chae Hyungwon?” Changkyun could tell Geumhyuk was trying to be civil, after all both he and Hyungwon were going to be the next head alphas of their packs. 

Hyungwon bowed taking both Changkyun and Geumhyuk by surprise. 

“Yes, I am Chae Hyungwon. I saw Changkyun in the hallway getting harassed by another alpha so I stepped in to help. I wanted to walk him out to make sure he would be safe. I’m sorry if I caused any trouble. I’ll take my leave now that someone from his pack is here,” Hyungwon nodded politely and smiled at Changkyun before walking towards his own car. 

Geumhyuk’s full attention was now on the omega. 

“Did I just hear him say you were being harassed,” The alpha was deadly serious.

Changkyun Sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this, but that also didn’t mean he had to do it in a highschool parking lot. 

“Lets go. I’m sure everyone will want to hear about this,” Changkyun got in Geumhyuk’s car and the alpha dropped it.

-

Geumhyuk has the decency to let Changkyun change out of his uniform before he immediately started grilling him about what happened. They had sat down in the living room and the pack aloha gathered everyone else.

There wasn’t exactly a lot of room in the pack house’s living room but they made it work. Eunbin sat in Seungyeon’s lap and Luda did the same to Yugyeom. Most of the other littermates in the group were draped over each other. 

“Explain. What did Hyungwon mean when he said you were being harassed,”

Changkyun was going to answer but suddenly everyone was talking over him.

“Hyungwon? Why was he with Changkyun?” That was probably Jooheon.

“I knew we shouldn’t have allowed another alpha at the table!” That was Seungyeon.

“Were they alone?,” Changkyun wasn’t sure who that was.

He was really starting to get tired of all the yelling. He weighed his options and decided to do what would get everyone to shut up. He let his eyes turn green and he growled.

It wasn’t loud and he doubted any of them were actually affected by it, but it got them all to quiet down.

“I took my time to get my things out of my locker. Some alpha saw me and decided to come up to me, and before you ask I’m not sure who he was. He tried talking to me but I told him someone was waiting for me. After a while he got mad and he had me by the collar. Hyungwon saw and scared the guy off. He even threatened to rip a hole in the guys throat. After that he walked me outside so that I wouldn’t be alone. When Geumhyuk-hyung came he apologized for causing any trouble and then he left,” Changkyun deflated after the story was finished and everyone else was quiet before Jooheon broke the silence.

“See I told you all Hyungwon was trustworthy!” The older alpha seemed a little too excited.

“I will agree that when Hyungwon came out with Kyun I was a little defensive but he was polite and he explained everything right away before walking to his own car. I think it’s fine if Changkyun is around him,” Changkyun was surprised to hear that coming from Geumhyuk.

“I still don’t like it,” of course Seungyeon would still object.

“I don’t either,” finally a word from his older brother Hoseok.

“I know you two don’t like it but Jooheon’s right, and if Jooheonie like him then I trust him,” Hyunwoo, Jooheon’s older brother and the second oldest alpha in the pack, spoke up.

“Hey um how about you all ask me what I think about Hyungwon and whether or not I want to be alone with him?” everyone turned to look at Changkyun in different states of Confusion. 

“Do you not like him? I’m sorry kyunnie I didn’t realise,” Jooheon looked guilty. 

Changkyun huffed.

“I actually happen to like him a lot,” He grumbled it out not really meaning for anyone to hear but somebody did.

“You like him?!” Leave it to Heejun to shout it so loud the whole neighborhood could hear.

“Seriously Heejun could you be any louder,” Yes, Changkyun was whining. No, he did not care.

“That’s it, he's definitely not aloud around Kyungkyungie if he likes him,” Hoseok seemed irritated. 

“What does it matter if I like him!” Everyone was quiet now as Changkyun stood in the middle of the living room, “Even if I do like him there isn’t any guarantee he likes me back! Even if he does like me back there’s no way he’d like me enough to deal with all of you! I just want one person to court me just once, but nobody’s ever going to be serious enough about me to try!” With that changkyun stomped his way up to his room. 

-

The next day was a little rough. Changkyun didn’t really talk to any of his packmates, and the ride over in Hyebin’s car was a little tense. Luckily Dabin was doing a good job at keeping everybody quiet. 

When they got to school Changkyun separated himself from his pack and made a desperate run to get to youngjae before Jaebum could. When Changkyun finally found the other omega he was unfortunately talking to Jaebum, but Changkyun was fast and he had a plan. He walked up casually smiling and then when he was within arms length he grabbed youngjae’s wrist and ran. He tugged youngjae along until they were in an empty stairwell. The other struggled to catch his breath.   
“What was that all about,” Youngjae still sounded winded but he seemed to be recovering fast. 

“I need to talk to you about omega things and I’ll never get to with my entire pack hovering around like flies,” Youngjae rolled his eyes but understood. 

“So what’s up with you?” YoungJae had taken a seat on the stairs and leaned back in his elbows.

“I think I like someone,” that got the other omega sitting up.

“Wait you like someone!? Who is it? Are they an alpha?” Changkyun wasn’t sure he liked how happy Youngjae was.

“Yes I like someone. The thing is that the person I like is Chae Hyungwon,” Changkyun ram his hand down his face, “He’s gonna be the next head alpha of his pack. He doesn’t have time to deal with my pack,” 

Youngjae patted him on the shoulder.

“Look, I’ve said it before, if an alpha isn’t willing to fight for you then they aren’t worth your time. I don’t care if he’s gonna be a head alpha if he likes you back then he has to prove it,” Changkyun wanted to cry.

“I know that Jae but I don’t even know if he likes me back,” 

God Changkyun just wanted to fall in love. Did it have to be so hard?

-

The day went by like the day before and then Changkyun was at lunch sitting next to his sister.

Jooheon walked up with Hyungwon just like had had the day before only this time the unfamiliar alpha wasn’t meant with as many growls. 

Both of them had their lunch tray in hand but instead of walking over to his seat Hyungwon stopped by Changkyun. The alpha looked down at his plate before grabbing one of his own puddings and putting it on Changkyun’s plate. 

When Changkyun looked up at him all the alpha did was shrug.

“They gave me an extra,” Hyungwon took his seat next to jooheon unbothered by the countless shocked and angry faces of the other alpha’s at the table.

Changkyun really couldn’t help the way his chest swelled. His omega was practically purring because of the small gesture. It might have only been pudding but Hyungwon had provided for him and while Changkyun wanted to tell himself it meant nothing his omega was too happy to deny.

The rest of the table seemed irritated but surprisingly they kept it to themselves.

Changkyun happily ate his pudding unaware of the small smiles and glances Hyungwon gave him.

-

The second half of the day was boring. It was filled with all the classes Changkyun couldn’t stand, and he especially hated his last class. Who likes taking chemistry anyways. 

When the bell rang Changkyun went over to his locker. Hyebin would already be at her car and she would wait for him to walk out so that their group could leave. He made sure to get his things quickly so as not to repeat the situation from the day before, but as he went to walk away from his locker he was stopped by someone blocking his path.

He looked up to see that it was Hyungwon and his heart started beating faster. The older boy seemed a little nervous and it made Changkyun feel better about his own anxiety.

“Could I walk you out again?” Hyungwon’s voice was relaxed but Changkyun could hear something else under it. 

He nodded and the two of them walked out together. Much like the last time they weren’t touching but Changkyun noticed how Hyungwon drifted a little closer and he had to stop himself from jumping to conclusions. It was presumptuous to assume Hyungwon liked him back, and the last thing Changkyun ever wanted to be considered was narcissistic.

This time Hyungwon engaged him in a little conversation. It was mostly just small talk, but Changkyun felt happy that the alpha wanted to know more about him. When they got outside spotted Hyebin Hyungwon said goodbye went over to his own car. This time it was surrounded by a few other people from Hyungwon’s pack and they seemed to be teasing him. 

Changkyun got in Hyebin’s car and he couldn’t help but smile the whole way home.

-

The next few weeks went on like that. Everyday at lunch Hyungwon would give him something from his tray and then he would walk him out of school. Shockingly Changkyun’s packmates had mostly kept quiet about it in front of him.  
To be honest they weren’t keen on the fact that Changkyun and Hyungwon were getting closer for a lot of reasons. One of the main ones being that none of them could find a reason to dislike the alpha. He was respectful and kind never once had he done something for them to hate. The other main reason was because Hyungwon seemed to really like Changkyun which meant he might actually fight to be with the omega, and while that is what they had hoped for they weren’t quite ready to let go of Changkyun yet.

It was getting close to a month since school had started. It was just a normal tuesday. There weren’t any big school events coming up and Changkyun was still very bored, but at the same time he was happy to be able to see Hyungwon everyday. Except when it got to lunch time Hyungwon didn’t show up. Changkyun didn’t want to seem clingy and ask Jooheon where he was luckily for him somebody else did. 

“He had some pack stuff to take care of so he stayed home today,” Jooheon took his normal seat and Changkyun tried to pretend like seeing the empty one next to his didn’t rip his heart out. 

-

He was pretty bummed out for the rest of the day, and when it came time to pack up and leave he was pretty sluggish. He heaved his backpack unto his shoulders, but before he could walk away he was being slammed into the lockers. 

He looked to see who had done it and was scared to see the alpha from the first day of school looking at him with golden eyes. Changkyun was frozen in place pinned by the alpha’s glare. 

“Glad I got you alone,” The alpha was grinning at him and Changkyun shivered hearing the same words that had been said to him before. 

Changkyun couldn’t speak.

“You know I’m was pretty mad when that alpha butted in. It wasn’t his business, and you acted like you were scared.I just wanted to talk,” The alpha was growling and Changkyun could feel himself start to shake. Suddenly there was a hand around his throat and he couldn’t breathe, “I just wanted to talk but you acted like you were scared of me. You wanted to get away from me before you even knew me you little bitch,”

Changkyun’s hands flew up to scratch at the one around his throat, and the alpha let him go after he drew blood. He cursed and then the back of his hand collided with Changkyun’s face sending the omega toppling to the ground.

“You stupid slut,” The alpha grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so he was standing again. When he let go to hit Changkyun again he made a run for it.   
Changkyun had always been pretty fast and he was sure he had never run faster in his life than he had in the moment. He burst through the doors and made an immediate b-line for the nearest person he knew. Once he was safely situated in Yoonho’s car he started crying. 

The beta was confused to say the least, but he immediately turned to comfort his packmate.

Yoonho took him home and he explained everything to his pack. That night he slept in Seungyeon and Eunbin’s room.

-

The next day he didn’t make a run away from his pack like he usually did instead he stuck close to Seungyeon’s side and walked into school with her. 

When they actually managed to get inside there was a large circle of students gathered around to watch something. Seungyeon shouldered her way through the crowd tugging Changkyun along with her, but when she got to the front she stopped dead in her tracks causing him to bump into her. 

“What’d ya stop for Seungie-,” He was cut off when he saw what was going on. 

Hyungwon was standing in front of the lockers, and he had the alpha that attacked Changkyun pinned by the neck. Hyungwon’s eyes were bright gold and no one made a move to stop the fight. 

“I. Said. Explain.” His words weren’t loud but they had everyone in the near vicinity shrinking back.

The other alpha sputtered around the hand on his throat trying to get words out but unable to speak due to lack of oxygen. 

“Seungyeon you have to stop him,” Changkyun was a little frantic looking at the way the other alpha was starting to turn blue. His twin only shook her head. 

“If this is what I think it’s about Kyun then I can’t stop him. He has a right to do what he thinks is necessary,”

Changkyun couldn’t let Hyungwon do something like this. He didn’t care what the reason was. 

He gathered his courage and marched right out into the middle of the circle. He stopped once he got next to Hyungwon and for the first time since they had met Changkyun touched him. He laid a hand on the older’s outstretched arm and Hyungwon wavered eyes flickering. 

“Hyungwo-Hyung let him go, please,” Changkyun spoke softly and it seemed to work. Hyungwon dropped the other alpha and Changkyun tugged him away from the crowd.

When they were alone Hyungwon sat down and put his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” His voice was muffled, but Changkyun could still here how embarrassed he was. 

“It’s okay Hyung. Actually, I kinda liked seeing you defend me, but I didn’t want you to do anything to get yourself in trouble,” 

Hyungwon brought his head up to look at him, and Changkyun gave him the biggest smile he could manage. 

“I’m really sorry Changkyun. I just- when I heard about what he had done from Jooheon- I- I was so mad that I couldn’t even think about anything other than tearing his throat out,” Changkyun sat next to him and put his hand on the alpha’s shoulder. 

“Why were you so mad Hyung? I know we’re friends, but that’s not really something you do for a friend,” Changkyun didn’t like how his voice shook.

“Changkyun. I like you. I want to court you if you’d be okay with it.” Changkyun swore he felt his heart stop. He was quiet for a long time and he only snapped out of it when he saw Hyungwon’s face drop. 

“I”D LOVE IT,” He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth surprised at his own outburst. 

Hyungwon was laughing and Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh too.

He was really happy.


End file.
